Mighty Morphin’ Girly Strangers
by SuZyLooShNoO
Summary: These two silver liquid figures come to Pleasantville and want to take home some new faces. Please read and review!


1 A/n: Hey! Ok, guys. If this stinks I have an excuse: it's my very fist fan fic (well that I wrote by myself). If you don't get the title I'll explain. In a lot of the bwoc epi's, they have similar titles to other movies or TV show's names. For example, Save the Last Trance instead of Save the Last Dance. Mine is similar to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Hehe. Well, enjoy!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8  
  
9  
  
10 Mighty Morphin' Girly Strangers  
  
By: SuZyLooShNoO  
  
Scene: Dark Alley, Night  
  
{As two girls are walking down the alley, they hear something and stop. Then, two silver figures come through a brick wall that's behind them.}  
  
Girl #1: What the heck was that?!  
  
Girl #2: I don't know, but I think it's commin' this way.  
  
{Again from behind, the silver figures run into the girls' bodies. They shake and the silver things take their form.}  
  
Both girls: *camera zooms in on faces. They look at each other with evil smiles.*  
  
Girl #1: These will make great new faces to our new collection of morphs.  
  
Girl #2: Indeed. But why are we doing this again?  
  
Girl #1: Because I am tired of looking at the same boring silver figures everyday on our planet, Morpheron.  
  
Girl #2: You callin' me ugly?  
  
Girl #1: No, fool. If I were to do that, I would be calling myself ugly.  
  
Girl #2: Oh yeah…  
  
{The first girl just shakes her head, wondering why she let the second girl come along.}  
  
11 THEME SONG  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Day  
  
Tommy v.o.: Now I've known Merton for say…about a year, and I know that everyday he has some cool and interesting news to tell me.  
  
{Merton runs up to Tommy at his locker}  
  
Merton: Tommy! Did you see the meteor in the sky last night? Or at least I think it was a meteor. It was kinda silver lookin'.  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, ok, maybe not every day.  
  
Tommy: Nah. I was too busy workin' on my delts.  
  
Merton: Right… well I think we should go check to see where it landed later.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, ok.  
  
Lori: Hey, guys. What's up?  
  
{Front school doors open, with both girls that were in the dark alley walking towards the way that Tommy, Merton, and Lori are in. The first girl is wearing a short red skirt and black stockings. She has black straight hair that has a length that is just below her shoulders, and brown eyes. The second girl is wearing the same skirt, only in baby blue, with blue eyes. Her hair is blonde and is the same length as the first girl's hair. [Camera slowing down, similar to what the camera does on "Baywatch" when the girl lifeguards are running.]}  
  
Lori: Oh great. Look what the cats dragged in. *Looks at Tommy and Merton.* Uh, guys?  
  
Tommy and Merton: *staring, mouths open, at the two girls.*  
  
Lori: GUYS!! *slaps both of them across the backs of their heads.*  
  
Merton: Oww! Hey! What was that for?  
  
Lori: That's for drooling over such trollops!  
  
Merton: I was not! I was just umm… admiring their nice choice of clothing.  
  
Lori: Right.  
  
Tommy: I wonder who they are. I've never seen them in this school before. Have you guys?  
  
Lori: Nope.  
  
Merton: I'm sure if they did go to school here, I would have noticed them- I mean their style of apparel before.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, me too, their apparel.  
  
{Both of them start to stare again.}  
  
{Lori just rolls her eyes. The bell rings and wakes up Tommy and Merton from their daydreams. Then all of them head for their classes.}  
  
Scene: Dark Alley, Night  
  
{Tommy and Merton run around the dark alley corner, Merton hoping to find something.}  
  
Merton: According to my calculations, the "meteor" should have landed right here.  
  
Tommy: Well man, maybe you were right about what you said before. I mean, come on, silver meteors?  
  
Merton: Yeah, maybe you're right. Hey look!  
  
{Merton points to some silver liquid drops that he sees on the ground.}  
  
Merton: Ok. It may not have been a meteor, but something definitely did land here.  
  
Tommy: Hey, you wanna head over to the Factory? All of this meteor stuff is making me hungry.  
  
Merton: Ok.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy and Merton sit at a table.}  
  
Merton: See any cute girls around?  
  
Tommy: Nope, not yet.  
  
Merton: Well keep looking.  
  
{Merton turns his head to the side to look left and stops, with his eyes getting wider (like he does in all the episodes when he sees a pretty girl).}  
  
Merton: Hey Tommy! Look!  
  
{Merton points to where he saw the same two girls sitting at the bar.}  
  
Tommy: It's those two girls we saw in school earlier today. Why don't you go say hi?  
  
Merton: Me? Go over there? And say hi to them?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, why not?  
  
Merton: Tommy. In all of my experiences with women, when have you seen me work out a relationship with any of them?  
  
Tommy: Ok, well let's see… There was Cassandra, Violet, Hyacinth, Raven, Vesper, Kuki, -  
  
Merton: Ok, I'll rephrase the question. When have you seen me work out a lasting, normal relationship?  
  
Tommy: Umm…  
  
Merton: See? That's why it's just no use to even try to go over there and say hi to them.  
  
Tommy: Oh come on Merton. Just because you had a few bad experiences before, that doesn't mean you should give up now.  
  
Merton: Yeah, but I just don't think I can go-  
  
Tommy: I'll go with you.  
  
Merton: Ok.  
  
{Tommy and Merton go over to the girls and sit next to them.}  
  
Merton: Hi. M-my names M-Merton.  
  
Maxine: Hi. Name's Maxine.  
  
Merton: Oh. Mind if I call you Max?  
  
Maxine: Not at all. *Smiles*  
  
Merton: *smiles back at Maxine*  
  
{Merton looks at Tommy and Tommy gives him a thumbs up. Merton smiles back at Tommy and turns back to Maxine.}  
  
Merton: So, Max… are you new here? You don't look familiar.  
  
Maxine: Actually, I just moved here a couple of days ago, and I'm not quite used to Pleasantville yet.  
  
Merton: Well, maybe I can give you a tour some time.  
  
Maxine: Yeah *smiles* that would be great.  
  
Merton: *smiles back*  
  
{Camera goes to where Tommy and the second girl are talking.}  
  
Tommy: Hey.  
  
Girl #2: Hi.  
  
Tommy: My name's Tommy. I'm captain of the Badgers' football team. Have you ever been to one of our games?  
  
Girl #2: No. I'm new here.  
  
Tommy: I kinda figured that out already. I was sure I've never seen such a pretty girl around Pleasantville before. What's your name?  
  
Girl #2: *Smiles* It's Veronica.  
  
Tommy: *Smiles back* So, Veronica, maybe I can show you around Pleasantville some time.  
  
Veronica: Sure! I'd love to! *Smiles*  
  
Tommy v.o.: Heh, heh. I'm so good at this.  
  
Tommy: Veronica, this is my friend Merton.  
  
Merton: *shakes Veronica's hand* Nice to meet you. Maxine, this is Tommy.  
  
Tommy: *shakes Maxine's hand* Hey.  
  
Merton: So, Tommy, I was just telling Maxine that maybe sometime we can give them both a tour of Pleasantville.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I was just telling Veronica the same thing.  
  
Merton: Great. So what time is good for you?  
  
Maxine: How about tomorrow night?  
  
{Merton and Tommy look at each other, and both nod, seeing that tomorrow is ok for both of them.}  
  
Tommy: Great. Where should we meet?  
  
Maxine: How about that chicken place.  
  
Tommy: The Hungry Bucket?  
  
Maxine: Yeah. That's the one.  
  
Merton: Is 7:00 good?  
  
Maxine: Great. *Smiles*  
  
Tommy: See ya tomorrow then.  
  
Veronica: Ok, bye!  
  
Scene: Hungry Bucket, 7:00p.m.  
  
{Camera shows Tommy and Merton sitting at a table, waiting for Maxine and Veronica to show up.}  
  
Tommy: Hey. Did you know that you and Maxine's first initials come out as M&M? Cool, huh?  
  
Merton: *give's Tommy a weird look* Is that all you can think about right now?!  
  
Tommy: Whoa! Merton, calm down! I know you're nervous and everything, since you don't date often but-  
  
Merton: Date?! Who said this was a date?!  
  
Tommy: Well, that's what I kinda figured this was. What did you think this was?  
  
Merton: I don't know. But I think I should definitely calm down. *takes a deep breath in and then lets it out.*  
  
{Both of them continue to look around, Merton constantly looking back at his watch.}  
  
Merton: Where are they?! They're late!  
  
Tommy: Merton, relax. It's only 7:03.  
  
Merton: I'll try to calm down and think of something else. *pause* Hey! Did you know that you and Veronica's first initials come out as TV? *laughs*  
  
Tommy: *laughs* Hey look. There they are. {Points to where he sees Maxine and Veronica walking. This time Maxine's skirt is a little bit lower than yesterday's skirt. This is a black dress that comes down to her knees. Veronica has a pink dress that also, like Maxine's, comes down to her knees. They're both wearing black stockings again.}  
  
Maxine: Do you always have to wear the same outfit as me?  
  
Veronica: *shrugs shoulders* Hey, it's different colors.  
  
Maxine: *shakes her head the same way that she did in the dark alley in the first scene*  
  
{Maxine and Veronica walk over to Tommy and Merton, who are now standing to greet them.}  
  
Maxine: Sorry we're late. We had car trouble.  
  
Merton: Don't worry, your not late at all.  
  
{Tommy gives Merton a confused look.}  
  
Tommy: Shall we?  
  
{They all sit down at the table.}  
  
Tommy: We were thinking maybe we could eat here then head for the tour.  
  
Veronica: Ok, great. I'm starved.  
  
Tommy: Should we split two buckets?  
  
Maxine: Sure.  
  
Tommy: Ok, I'll be right back. *Walks over to the counter and orders the food*  
  
Merton: So, where do you want to go first?  
  
Maxine: How about the Factory?  
  
Merton: Ok.  
  
{Tommy comes back and sits down next to Veronica.}  
  
Tommy: Did I miss anything?  
  
Merton: No, we were just saying that we're gonna head over to the Factory after we eat.  
  
Tommy: Ok, well let's dig in.  
  
{They all start eating.}  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
Merton: Well, this is the Factory. It's the local *does hand quotes* hang out.  
  
Tommy: Yup. You got your bowling over there, *points to where the bowling is* you can dance over there, *points to where people are dancing* bar over there, *points to bar* and tables over there *points to where the tables are. *  
  
Maxine: Great. I'm gonna go get a drink. Veronica, you wanna come with me?  
  
Veronica: Ok.  
  
Maxine: We'll be right back.  
  
Tommy: Ok.  
  
{Maxine and Veronica walk over to the bar.}  
  
Merton: Tommy!  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: Why did you show them where the dancing was?  
  
Tommy: Well they were gonna notice people dancing anyway. Why, what's the big deal?  
  
Merton: Oh, nothing. It's just that you showed them, they're gonna want to dance, and I don't dance!!  
  
Tommy: Oh, c'mon, Merton. I bet you've been to at least one dance before.  
  
Merton: Well, there was that one Halloween Dance in the 7th grade, but that doesn't count.  
  
Tommy: Why not?  
  
Merton: Well I didn't dance because they were playing horrible music.  
  
Tommy: Oh, it couldn't of been that bad.  
  
Merton: Tommy. They were playing the Twist. THE TWIST!! Do you know how old that song is?! It's from the 50's!  
  
Tommy: Well I don't think they'll be playing any Hokey-Pokey music tonight, so you can at least try and dance.  
  
Merton: I'll try.  
  
{Camera goes over to where Maxine and Veronica are standing.}  
  
Veronica: When are we gonna, you know.  
  
Maxine: Take their form? Later, we'll bring them to the park and make the transformation there.  
  
Veronica: Great!  
  
{Maxine and Veronica walk back over to Tommy and Merton.}  
  
Maxine: *looks over to the dance floor* Hey, Merton.  
  
Merton {nervously, since he knows what she's going to ask}: Yeah?  
  
Maxine: Wanna dance?  
  
Merton: Well, d-I-  
  
{Merton looks over to Tommy who gives him a look to go dance.}  
  
Maxine: C'mon, it'll be fun!  
  
Merton: *sigh* Ok.  
  
{Maxine takes Merton's hand and pulls him over to the dance floor.}  
  
Merton: I'm telling you now. If I suck, it's because I never danced before. Hehe.  
  
Maxine: Never?  
  
Merton: Never.  
  
Maxine: Well, just try and follow me.  
  
Merton: I'll try.  
  
{A slow song comes on. Merton puts on a very nervous face and pulls on his shirt collar. Maxine holds one of Merton's hands and puts his other hand on her back. Then she puts her other hand around and on his shoulder. Maxine smiles and Merton nervously smiles back. They start to dance and it wasn't too long before Merton stepped on one of her feet.}  
  
Maxine: Ow!  
  
Merton: Sorry!  
  
Maxine: *smiles* That's ok. At least you're trying.  
  
Merton: Yes. I'm trying. And I stress trying.  
  
{Maxine and Merton continue to dance throughout the whole song, Merton stepping on Maxine's feet fifty times. After the song ends, Merton and Maxine go back to where Tommy an Veronica are.}  
  
Tommy: Great job guys, especially you Merton.  
  
Merton: Thanks, hehe.  
  
Veronica: Hey, do you want to finish the tour.  
  
Merton: As long as it's ok with everyone else.  
  
{Tommy and Maxine nodded their heads. So everyone walked out of the factory.}  
  
Scene: The Park, same night  
  
Merton: Well, this is the park. It's a nice romantic place to have walks. Not that I know what those walks feel like, since I don't have many relationships.  
  
Maxine: Well then this will be your first one.  
  
{Merton and Maxine hold hands and start walking down the trail. A little farther behind them walk Tommy and Veronica, also holding hands.}  
  
Maxine: *stops* Merton?  
  
Merton: Hm?  
  
Maxine: I want to show you something.  
  
{Maxine starts to shake, making Merton back up. Then her body falls to the ground and the same silver liquid figure comes out of her body.}  
  
Merton: Ok. That was unexpected. Hey! You look so familiar… Oh! Now I know! You're one of the girls from OTown's Liquid Dream music video. That song's horrible, but nothing's worse than Celene Dion.  
  
Silver Liquid figure: Argh!  
  
Merton: D-I mean that song rocks! {Girly voice} Ashley is so hot! {Regular voice} Please don't hit me.  
  
{The silver liquid figure backs up and runs straight into Merton. Merton's body shakes and then the silver liquid figure takes his form. Tommy [wolfed- out] comes running from behind Merton/figure. Merton/figure turns around.}  
  
Tommy: Merton! C'mon, we gotta get out of here. Veronica turned into one of those silver kids from the Caprisun commercial.  
  
{The other silver liquid figure came running from behind Tommy and changed into his form.}  
  
Merton/figure: Great. These will make perfect new faces. We shall go back to Morpheron tomorrow night.  
  
Tommy/figure: *does the Mr.Burns thing from the Simpsons* Excellent.  
  
Merton/figure: Veronica! You know how that freaks me out!  
  
Tommy/figure: Oh, right. Sorry.  
  
Merton/figure: Now remember. Your name is now Tommy, and I'm Merton.  
  
Tommy/figure: Gotcha Max- er- Merton.  
  
{They both walk over to Merton's car and drive away.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Day  
  
{Merton/figure and Tommy/figure are at their lockers, trying to figure out how to open them. Lori comes walking up.}  
  
Lori: Hey Tommy. Hey Merton. I haven't seen those two girls today have you?  
  
Tommy/figure: Um… you are?  
  
Lori: Merton, what's wrong? It's me, Lori.  
  
Merton/figure: Of course he knows who you are. He was joking.  
  
Lori: Ok…  
  
{Bell rings.}  
  
Lori: Gotta go. I'll catcha guys later.  
  
Scene: The Park, launching time…  
  
Tommy/figure: The rocket is set for launching in 10 minutes.  
  
Merton/figure: Great. Let's just hope no one sees-  
  
{Lori comes walking towards them, but does not see them right away.}  
  
Merton/figure {whispering}: Quick! Hide!  
  
{Both of them hide behind two trees, one on either side of the path.}  
  
Lori: *looks at the rocket* What the…  
  
{Tommy/figure and Merton/figure come out from behind the trees and kick Lori in the back, causing her to fall. Lori quickly gets up, turns around, and gets in a fighting position.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, Merton! What the heck are you doing?  
  
Merton/figure: We're trying to kill you, what does it look like we're trying to do?  
  
Lori: Kill me?  
  
Tommy/figure: Yep. No one can know about us or that we've taken your friends' bodies over so that we can-  
  
Merton/figure: You idiot! You're telling her all of our plans!  
  
Tommy/figure: Oops.  
  
Lori: So if you're not really Tommy or Merton, then that means I can do this!  
  
{Lori kicks Tommy/figure in the stomach.}  
  
Merton/figure: Pretty good, but not as good as this! *Kicks Lori in the stomach.*  
  
{Tommy/figure gets back up, wolfs-out, and stands next to Merton/figure.}  
  
Lori: You're gonna pay for that!  
  
{Lori jumps in the air and brings her elbows down on their heads. This causes the two to spit in two. Now one of the Tommys is the real Tommy and the other is the fake. And one of the Mertons is the real Merton and the other is the fake.}  
  
Lori: Ok, this is getting weird… Which one of you is the real Merton?  
  
Merton and Merton/figure: Me! *both look at each other*  
  
Merton: No me!  
  
Merton/figure: I'm the real one!  
  
Lori: There's only one way to find out. *punches both Mertons on the stomach*  
  
Both Mertons {whiny}: Ow!  
  
{Merton/figure goes up to Lori and throws a punch at her, but misses, as the other one is still bending over, holding his stomach in pain.}  
  
Lori: Well, now. The real Merton does not fight so therefore-  
  
Merton {stands up}: Um, actually I do, but only when I'm really pissed off-  
  
Lori: Ahem…  
  
Merton: Oh, sorry. Go on.  
  
{Lori kicks Merton/figure from behind, causing him to go inside the rocket.  
  
Lori: Now, the real Tommy…  
  
Both Tommy: That's me!  
  
Tommy: Oh, c'mon dude. You don't even look like me!  
  
Tommy/figure: Whatever.  
  
{Merton and Lori look at each other.}  
  
Merton: Both of them sound so much like Tommy. I say we have a trivia face off.  
  
Lori: Yeah.  
  
Merton: Tommy.  
  
Both Tommys: Yeah?  
  
Merton: Ok. Um… What does my sister call me?  
  
Tommy/figure: Loser.  
  
Merton: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Tommy: Freaker!  
  
Merton: Not like it's any better than loser, but that's correct. Sick em' Lori!  
  
{Lori narrows her eyes at Merton and raises her fist like she is going to hit him.}  
  
Merton: Wait! You can get me later for that, but right now get him! *points to Tommy/figure*  
  
{Lori kicks Tommy/figure making him go inside the rocket.}  
  
Rocket computer thing: Launching in 5,4,3,2,1.  
  
{The rocket launches up into the air, showing the two silver figures in the rocket.}  
  
Merton: *puts arms around both Lori and Tommy* Well, glad that's over.  
  
Lori: I wouldn't say that just yet. *punches Merton in the stomach*  
  
Merton: *cough, gasp* {soft voice since he can barley breathe} ok, I guess that's fair.  
  
Lori: *laughs* Now it's over.  
  
{Lori and Tommy walk out of the park, Merton limping slowly behind them.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Day  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, everything was back to normal. There were no more evil Caprisun people to watch out for. It was just me, Merton, and Lori again, waiting for another thing to happen.  
  
Merton {at locker}: Tommy! It's horrible!  
  
Tommy: What, man? What happened?  
  
Merton: Celene Dion is coming to Pleasantville on tour! What is this world coming to?!  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
A/n: Well? Tell me what you think please. ( Thanks! 


End file.
